


i'm right here(don't fear)

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Jared is terrified of horror movies, Just boys being soft, M/M, Nightmares, evan isn't, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Evan frowns, crossing his legs. "I'm sorry if I- If I did anything. Why were you crying? I'm-I'm sorry, about whatever I did."Jared rolls his eyes. " It was a stupid.. A fucking nightmare, alright? It's okay. You didn't do anything."A nightmare?OR: Evan and Jared watch a horror movie.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	i'm right here(don't fear)

Evan wasn't easily scared.

And yes, he knows, it's very surprising considering his anxiety and panic disorder, but at some point he just watched too much messed up shit to be easily scared of anything.

He actually kinda preferred horror movies. Kinda thinking about how it could turn out- purposefully scaring himself with all the possible outcomes.

That's why he said that he would like to watch a horror movie when he came over to Jared's house for the weekend.

It was supposed to be a sorta-kinda date.

They were _something_. Something other than friends.

Evan doesn't like to dwell on it too much.

"A horror movie?" Jared squeaks out, and then he clears his throat. "Aren't you like... Scared? Of horror movies?"

Evan pauses.

He's never said that before.

"Uh-No. I actually kind of- kind of like horror movies? They're um- they're nice."

Jared looks like he's shivering, and Evan jumps up from the plush couch. " You look cold, Jare. I can get you a-"

"No. Sit down. I actually want to see you sit through this." Jared says, and it sounds different from Jared's normal teasing voice. Evan can now break apart Jared's words-.pick apart how he's talking and figure out what it really means.

And this.. This is a new type of voice. It sounded almost-

Almost scared?

About 30 minutes into the movie, Evan is lazily popping popcorn into his mouth. For just a moment, he glances toward Jared, and. It's a.. Different site, to say the least.

He's holding on so tight to his blanket it looks like he's tearing holes into it, his face is exceedingly lighter than usual, and he's shivering, rocking back and forth.

"Are you- Are you oka-"

"I'm fucking fine, Evan! Just watch the movie." Jared snaps at him, and he looks back to the screen.

Fine.

Whatever.

\---------------

Evan doesn't really know when he fell asleep during the movie- it was kind of boring to be completely honest. The jump scares were fast and not spaced out. The plot was horrible, a new person died every other 2 minutes-

So he can blame it on that.

Evan looks at the clock.

1:27am.

So, it's only been about an hour or so. Evan flips over to see what exactly woke him up- he's always been a really heavy sleeper.

He's met with Jared.

Jared Kleinman, to be specific. He knows that it's obviously Jared Kleinman, because who else would it be, but it's surprising because.

Jared is writhing under the covers, and tears are running down his face, and Evan is quick to crawl over to him and force his face up, whispering ' _what's wrong, what's wrong_ ,' and Jared pushes him away.

"You...... Why can't you just be a dick and leave me alone?"

Evan frowns, crossing his legs. "I'm sorry if I- If I did anything. Why were you crying? I'm-I'm sorry, about whatever I did."

Jared rolls his eyes. " It was a stupid.. A fucking nightmare, alright? It's okay. You didn't do anything."

A nightmare?

Evan wonders why Jared would have a nightmare. He doesn't think this has ever happened before, not with Evan in the house-

But then it clicks.

Oh.

"Was it because of the, um," Evan prompts, not really wanting to end the sentence. 

Jared swallows, and hard.

"I- yeah? I just... I don't know, I'm jumpy and stuff and it doesn't- It's _embarrassing_. I'm 17 and I can't handle a scary movie. One that's not even scary."

Evan's eyebrows nit together. "But I would never- I would never make fun of you. You have to tell me when things make- make you uncomfy so I can try to help." Evan replies, sternly. Jared being comfortable is something that's serious to him- no matter the circumstances. "Okay?"

Jared looks at him. "Okay."

Okay.

Evan kind of pulls him into his grasp, and squeezes. "Plus, I would never like, let anything happen to you."

He snorts, and grins into Evan's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever, Hansen."


End file.
